five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital
Participants Nakara Haruno, Hayate Namikaze General Hospital 11-30-14 Hobaninho:“Oooh Hayate who’s the lucky lady??” –A bright eyed brunette giggled and smiled as she rested her elbows on the table infront of her and pressed her cheeks up with her hands. Hayate, a bit shocked, raised his eyebrows.- “U-u-h my friend is in the hospital...” –He said trying to come up with a valid excuse for making a pit stop to buy flowers. He ran ran a nervous hand through his silky brown hair and rubbed the back of his head. The girl seemed astonished and taken back by his comment; although it wasn’t rare for a shinobi to buy flowers while on their way to see an injured comrade.- “What do you think I should get?” –He said now seeming much more calm and collected than just a few moments ago. He rested his right arm over the counter and leaned against it as his green eyes surveyed the flowers that were on display behind the girl. Although he may have seemed like a kind of guy to know flowers, in actuality he didn’t have a clue.- “Hmm...” –The girl mumbled as she placed a single finger over her lips while she pondered. Suddenly a spark ignited in her head as her face couldn’t seem to glow any brighter. Spinning around, her summery dress twirling around as she did, she pranced over to a particularly pink bed of flowers that were neatly contained in a white wrapping that was tied by a matching pink strip that ended in a beautifully crafted bow. Grabbing hold of the bunch of flowers the bouncey girl galloped back over to Hayate and gently placed the flowers ontop of the clear table in between them.- “Huh.” –He muttered lightly under his breath as he seemed to be off thinking about something else at the time. He turned over to the girl and then looked down at the flowers.- “These are Pink Columbine.” –She said with a bright smile.- “Pink huh...” –He resounded while the word ‘pink’ echoed through his mind a bit longer than ‘columbine’ did. He glanced back over to the brunette and gave her a heart warming smile.- “They are perfect.” –He reassured her as he took out a small orange pouch and relinquished enough money to pay for them.- “Thank you.” –He said while walking awa y from the shop, waving a lazy hand out from behind him.- “Don’t be late now!” –The girl barked out towards Hayate as the image of him dissapeared from her sight, his figure eventually lost within the crowds. Hayate walked in the street with an unusually vacant expression slapped onto his face. He stared at the ground for a few moments as he held the flowers in one hand. He then looked over to his left and up into the sky. It was a good day...and yet something felt off to him. Everything felt normal about the day, everyone around him seemed happy. It was strange to feel this way; Hayate was never the one to be down on himself. As he continued to walk a large white building caught his attention as he stopped and gazed at the Konoha Hospital infront of him. He looked up to one of the windows as if he saw someone although nothing was there but vacancy.- ‘Could the mission have gone that bad?’ –He thought to himself as he trudged inwards to the hospital.- “Now, she’s in a rather tight situation right now and needs alot of rest. Be sure to be quiet when you’re in there, okay?” –A doctor informed Hayate as the two of them walked down one of the halls of the hospital. Hayate nodded as his eyes went from door to door as he expected the next one to be Nakara’s. Eventually the doctor came to a halt and gestured over to the door on Hayate’s right.- “That’s the one.” –He said while looking over to Hayate who instictively went over and began to turn the knob before looking back at the doctor.- “The others...what happened to them?” –Hayate asked as he locked eyes with the doctor.- “...Ah...” –He began.- “They told us Fudo Uchiha was....killed in battle.” –The doctor confirmed while taking a step towards Hayate.- “They?” –He asked him. The doctor turned away and glanced down the hallway before looking back to Hayate.- “Pandora Nara told us everything...” –His voice trailed off.- “She succumbed to her wounds this morning.” –He stated blankly. Hayate took a very deep breath and nodded before finally twisting the knob and entering the room. Just as he did he remembered the strange memory of when he first met Nakara. It was very similar to what it was like now although their places were swapped and he was in a hospital bed. He now saw a bunch of pink hair sprawled out on the pillow and knew it was Nakara. He smiled warmly as he quietly creeped through the room and found an empty chair by her bed side and placed the bunch of Pink Columbines by her bed side table. Hayate was worried and hadn’t been seen this messed up in a while. It was an all too unfamiliar scenario for him.- Hobaninho: “Shhh...rest your voice...I’m here Nakara.” –Hayate whispered in his soft and always gentle tone of voice as he couldn’t help but smile when he saw her eyes finally open. He looked over Nakara and she was clearly not in the best of shape. The thought of Katsuo and Toka still lurking around in the forests and preying upon those they once called comrade was troubling to him. Seeing Nakara this badly beaten at the hands of those two rogues set him on edge. She had bandaged covering most of her body along with cuts and bruises that only made the damage seem worse. They were both no longer kids, and the real world seemed to just finally starting to sink in. Seeing Nakara this badly beaten at the hands of those two rogues set him on edge. He didn’t show it, his demeanor seemed as calm and soothing as ever. He smiled brighter and tilted his head to the side as he slowly slid his hand over Nakara’s and gently wrapped his fingers around it. Compared to Nakara’s much more small and dainty hand, Hayate’s was much broader and thicker. Nakara didn’t seem like herself, infact she seemed much more freightened than Hayate had ever seen her before. His thumb rubbed gently side to side over her hand as his green eyes locked in on Nakara’s crystal blues.- “I thought I lost you.” –He told her his voice cracking just a smidge, a rare display on Hayate’s part. Though, when it came down to those two, these things tended to happen when they were left alone.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara bit her lip, trying to decide if she should listen to him about speaking or not. She wanted to tell him everything. As how it was so easy to just speak to him about anything that bothered her, all the time. She was freaked out about the dream, and wanted to speak about it. But his soothing words made her form a half smile. As his warmth always soothed her frayed nerves. She noticed that he was looking down at her, her wounds and bandages in particular catching his eyes. "N..ot..as ba..d..as it loo-ks.." She squeaked out. She wanted to comfort him. Because she knew him, she figured he might show he's fine on the outside, but could really be struggling on the inside. Her right arm that contained her IV moved towards his face, smoothing across his right cheek gently. "I..i...i thought..i-d n...ev..er...see y-ou again..." Tears welled in her eyes as her body tried to move closer to him. Wanting to hold him in her arms after not thinking she'd ever see his warming smile ever again.- Hobaninho:-Hayate smiled as he tried to nervously laugh off how Nakara said that her wounds weren’t as bad as they looked. It was strange for him to be in a hospital sitting next to someone that he knew so well who was hurt so bad. The times have really changed, some things were for the better and yet some things were for the worst. Shinobi weren’t gaurunteed a long life but having a second chance at life like Nakara did was nothing short of a miracle. Feeling her hand touch his cheek he felt much more like himself, calm and collected. He actually felt himself take a deep and soothing breath as well. He glanced down at the ground as he felt the warmth of her hand touch his skin. Although hearing her creaking words of doubt had him glance back over to her. He sniffled once as when he looked up a pair of tears rolled down either side of his face as he leaned his head forwards until it was just a few inches away from Nakara’s.- “You won’t have to worry about that ever again.” –He whispered to her as he looked into her eyes. He then slowly fluttered his eyes down to her lips and then back up to her eyes before finally leaning in and planting his lips firmly on her own. As he did, his hand squeezed hers a bit tighter as he took in a large and deep breath. He never knew why Nakara had always liked him, but a world without her would be something he couldn’t have done.- Kaiiaki:-At the sound of his single sniff, it made her want to cry. The tears in her eyes couldn't be held back any longer. She wanted to look and be strong in front of him. However, there are times when tears are neccessary. And it wasn't sad tears she was crying now. They were happy tears. Because she was so glad to be there with him again. Her best friend that she had been through so much with. She watched, as his face was moving closer to hers. Which made her face burn, her cheeks flushing more than usual. As he said words that sounded like a promise to her. That she would never have to worry about it ever again. And somehow, she believed his words. His closeness was affecting her in a strange way, but she felt it was right. In some way, it was supposed to be like this. Them at this moment in time which had felt like it had been frozen. She felt his lips upon hers before she even knew what else to think. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then closed as a warm feeling spread through her entire body. Her hand upon his cheek cupped his face. She moved her lips against his, kissing him furiously. Like she was scared of losing him. Because she was. He had such a major place within her life. And it wouldn't ever be the same if he wasn't in it.- Hobaninho:-The sensations surged as the two of them kissed for the first and long awaited time in their lives. The feelings hadn’t always been there and surely Nakara displayed them more often than he did. He wasn’t even aware of the impact she had on him until he saw her in her broken down state just a few moments ago. Locking lips he could not only feel his tears cease but also Nakara’s body begin to relax more, which was a good thing to know for Hayate. Their lips remained locked for a few moments before Hayate’s lips gently dipped down as he slowly pulled himself back; the distance still much closer than any other visitor would have been with her. Hayate wasn’t known to be spontaneous but that kiss right there was just that. Although it was a spur of the moment he seemed totally at peace. His eyes locked onto hers for a few moments as he looked at her in pure joy; almost as if the fear of losing her had been washed away. His right arm was placed ontop of the beds arm rest. A tranqulic smile came across his face followed by a light chuckle underneath his breath.- “Besides.. you wouldn’t be able to take on this new squad you’ve been given either.” –He said to her in a light whisper which very much resound Hayate’s well known soft and gentle toned voice. His left hand was still attached and wrapped around Nakara’s right hand; a fact that Hayate didn’t even seem to notice and yet his grip was so firm.- Kaiiaki:-After awhile of kissing her best friend, she felt his lips leave hers. The moment leaving as such as sweet and brief as it could have been. She didn't want to stop kissing him, because it felt so heavenly to finally have him in this way. His moment of vulnerableness making her want to touch him more, comfort him in the best way she physically could. But now his tears were gone. And so were hers. His light and warming touch had removed all of the recent pain away. And she felt rejuvinated. She looked back into his eyes after he pulled away, gazing into them with red cheeks and a sheepish expression. "S-quad...ya..." She barely squeaked out. She would rather have her actions speak her words for it, but he was right, as usual. She had to leave the hospital and show up at the academy ceremony. She wrapped her arms around his body, hugging him closely for a long moment. She then pulled back after a long moment, and kissed his lips again briefly. Her eyes then opened and her body drew back. "Gu-ess..i be-t-er get dr...essed..." Her eyes looked at him expectingly, wondering if he would do the honors.- Hobaninho:-Hayate heard Nakara’s voice croak out that she was aware that she was now actually in charge of a handful of kids that had just recently graduated from the Academy. Her voice was still choppy but seemed to be straightening itself out as time went on. She didn’t look as pale and washed out as she did before they locked lips and seemed to match the feeling that Hayate had also been feeling now. Hayate watched her intently as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. They embraced as he carefully placed his arms on her side before locking lips one more time. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. He could have probably kissed her all night had she not fallen back onto her pillow.- ‘Gu-ess..i be-t-er get dr...essed...’ –Nakara croaked as her eyes waved over to him. He arched one brow as he looked to see that she was only dressed in the standard hospital gown.- “U-uh yeah.” –He said while he glanced over to a bunch of clothing that was neatly stacked across two chairs in the corner. Hayate quickly got up and walked over to the chairs as he wrapped his hands around the pile. It was mostly black clothing that consisted of a long cut v-neck top. A newly made green flak jacket was also sitting on the bottom of the pile. Hayate looked over to Nakara and smirked as he tossed the top and pants directly ontop of her face; the fabric covering her entire head as he tossed the flak jacket onto her feet.- “There. Now you can get ready and actually look the part of a Jonin Leader.” –He chided, teasing her while smiling innocently at her before taking a seat on one of the chairs as he reached around and retrieved an yellow book and began to read.- / Kaiiaki: -Nakara could only laugh when he dumped her new jonin clothes on top of her face. The old ones had been tattered beyond repair, so her father had come by earlier and brought her new ones. She struggled to lift herself up out of her bed, being careful to watch her badly bruised ribs as she did so. With her right hand, she unhooked the IV from her left arm, winching upon taking it out. She bit her lip upon that wince, looking over to Hayate to see if he had noticed. Which it seemed it hadn't, he was too busy wrapped up in his book. She was going to try to get dressed herself, because she didn't want to ask for his help and look weak in his eyes. So her body moved to the side, gripping the ledge of the hospital bed before she turned to the side ever so slowly. Wincing a few times in the process and biting back screeches of pain. She stood up on her own two feet, wobbling a little bit before grabbing her clothes. She turned her back to Hayate, slipping off her hospital gown to the floor. She blushed slightly, wondering if he was even looking at her right now. Her hands moved to put on her bra, her flak jacket, and all her accessories for her upper body. For the lower part though, she wasn't as sure. She wasn't supposed to bend over like this because of her two broken ribs. She glanced over to Hayate nervously, wondering what to do.- Hobaninho:-Hayate continued to read as he propped his legs up against the edges of the hospital bed infront of him. Although reading intently, his peripherals were constantly aware of how Nakara managed herself. Hayate peered over the book as he saw Nakara prop herself up on the bed and biting her lip. Just as she glanced over to him, Hayate then glanced down at his book at just the right time for her not to see. As Nakara made her way off the bed and slowly began to undress, Hayate seemed unscatched at first. However when she turned her back towards him, he couldn’t help the temptation to glance over the lining of his book and sneak a peak as his eyes narrowed down on Nakara’s butt.- “Heh.” –He chuckled as he shook his head side to side a few times, poking fun at himself. He clapsed the book shut and put it back into his pouch as he slowly stood up from the stairs and took a few steps closer to Nakara.- “You gonna show up like that to your students? I like the first impression.” –He snickered as he teased the half naked, pink haired beauty infront of him.- Kaiiaki: -As she heard Hayate's book snap shut, she suddenly jumped at the sudden sound in the mostly silent room. She didn't know whether turn her head or not, but at the moment she was completely frozen. Not sure what to do in this situation. She soon heard his embarrasing words as the sound of his body moving towards her made her face blush back to the way it was a few minutes ago. "I..." She turned her neck to the side, looking up through her long eyelashes. "Cou-lnt, put them o-...n." She held her pants grasped with her fingers, suddenly turning around to face him fully. Her black pants the only thing seperating her naked lower half between his fully clothed body. – Hobaninho:“U-uh...okay.” –Hayate uttered and appeared unsure about what exactly she wanted him to do.- ‘Even Aiko is easier to deal with than this...’ –He thought to himself as he glance down at the obviously now still injured Nakara. She was standing there still half naked with her lower half just barely covered by her black pants that still allowed some sight of her skin to show. He sighed and let out a deep breath as he bent down onto one knee infront of her and placed a hand onto the dangling pair of black pants as he motioned for her to let go of them. With the pants suspended in the air by his left hand he reached around them with his right to gently wrap his fingers around Nakara’s leg. His touch was gentle and soothing even with his blue and fingerless gloves coiled around his own hands.- “We’ll make this easier for ya then.” –He looked up to her and smiled as he signaled for her to move her leg up as he began to push upwards with his hand. Whenever she decided to move her leg he’d usher it into the leg hole swiftly enough to avoid any pain that may come her way. Once done, he’d quickly usher in her last leg just the same. Kaiiaki: -Nakara wanted to close her eyes in this moment. It was a little embarrasing for Hayate of all people to dress her and also see her in this way. "th-anks..." She couldn't help but adhere to his gentleness, it made her tingly in some places she hadn't felt before. But she shook her head back and forth, trying to ignore the strange sensation and urge. She moved her legs accordingly, grunting in pain a few times. But then she looked around the room, realizing that she was good to go. Except for the beautiful flowers she realized that Hayate had brought for her. She picked them up, inhaling the sweet scent through her nose. "They-..re beautiful...H-ayate." She smiled shyly up at him. It would probably would have been wise for her to stay in the hospital for a few more days while she healed. But she couldn't wait. She had to go meet her new students. So she held her arms out to Hayate, pouting her lips out to him. She wanted to be carried. And who could say no to such pouty lips and chubby cheeks such as hers?- Hobaninho:-Hayate smiled and titled his head just after placing one hand on his knee and heaving himself back up onto his two feet.- “My pleasure.” –He said as he chuckled a few times. Nakara looked better now but still seemed like she should have probably spent atleast another day in the hospital. He knew just as well as her that that would simply not do because of the ceremony that both of them were missing. If two jounin missed the meeting with their new squads not only would that be a bad first impression but it would also put a damper on the whole squad. Hayate, personally, was intrigued at finally being given a squad after spending a few years as Jounin. Hayate watched and smiled as Nakara cutely stuck her hands out at him while pouting her bottom lip. Instead of laughing he smirked and simultaneously reached down with his left arm and wrapped it around her two legs while wrapping his right arm around her torso, successfuly scooping her up into his arms. He smiled warmly at her in his arms before a stern and cool expression enveloped his face.- “Let’s beat this joint.” –Hayate demanded as he looked forwards out at the window. Just as he said so, the two of them vanished into thin air with nothing left to trace them aside from a small puff of smoke. The nurses and doctors would probably be frantic once they found out Nakara was missing. Just as Lord Second got up onto the podium and as the crowds chittered to one another, the two of them appeared ontop of a building that overlooked the ceremony. It was the perfect spot to watch from. Hayate looked down at her and smiled again.- “I come here alot to relax and draw sometimes. It really has a great view to it dontcha’ think?” Kaiiaki: -Nakara wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her face into his flak jacket that seemed to resonate his body's warmth. She kept quiet for now, saving her strength. All of a sudden she was whisked away from the hospital, from the unbelievably fast hearthrob of the leaf village. Before she knew it, they were out of sight, and then they both appeared on the top of tall building that was overlooking the academy ceremony. She was rather excited to see who she would get on her team. But for now she was going to just snuggle against Hayate, and wait for the long and boring speech to be over with.-